The invention relates to an arrangement for isolating torsional vibrations in exhaust systems of internal combustion engines.
DE 33 39 762 A1 discloses a sound-insulating steel bellows compensator with fastening flanges made of a sound-absorbing, non-metallic material and with a reinforcement ring made of sheet steel.
Furthermore, DE 32 49 627 C2 discloses a flexible pipe element in the form of a corrugated tube which is used in exhaust systems of internal combustion engines. This pipe element is used for noise damping; however, because of its profile structure, isolation of torsional vibration is not possible.
DE 42 12 241 A1 discloses an articulated connection of tube parts which is likewise used in exhaust systems of internal combustion engines. In this case, a supporting pad which extends all around the tube parts in the form of a ring and has damping properties is intended to provide support against torsional movement. The supporting pad is the intermediary for a positively locking connection between an inner ring and an annular part in which the inner ring is supported.
The design of this connection, however is very complicated and has the disadvantage, inter alia, that the connection is not gas tight. A further disadvantage with this connection is that the support against the torsional movement depends to a large extent on the material used for the supporting pad.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for isolating torsional vibration which is of simple design and is suitable for mass production.